Since the widespread acceptance of the internet, internet advertising has proven to be effective for messaging, and also a lucrative source of revenue. Advertising on the Internet provides the possibility of allowing advertisers to cost-effectively reach highly specific target audiences—as opposed to traditional broadcast and print advertising media that reach only broadly definable target audiences (e.g. radio listeners in the greater Memphis area).
One aspect of internet advertising involves placement of advertising or messages on or in the user interface provided by instant messaging clients (e.g. chat, iChat, Messenger, AIM, ICQ, aMSN, IM, etc). However, conventional placement of advertising or messages on or in the aforementioned user interface has been limited, and woefully lacking in terms of targeting, context, and overall richness.
Accordingly, there exists a need for overcoming the abovementioned and other limitations in order to facilitate aggregated contextual targeting advertisements using instant messaging clients.